Chaos
by Supernerd3595
Summary: Olivia is tough. No one can break the thick skin she has. or can they?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Damage**

Olivia swore under her breath. She kicked a stool that crashed painfully loud on the ground. Papers flew and a bug seemed to fly nervously away from the tension in the air. She crumbled to her knees and began to cry. She balled even, like the little girl who scraped her skin on the sidewalk. She lay on her office floor moaning in pain. She hated how far things went. Furthermore, she hated herself for caring about him, both of them. She rubbed her stomach and began to crack a little smile.

"It's going to be ok. Mama's here." She whispered to her baby.

She didn't have the strength to shake him off. All of a sudden, Olivia is so vulnerable. Her heart was just too much bigger than her words. She remembered the rose and the picture they took together when they were lovers. The anger suddenly boiled and Olivia ripped through her desk draws and tossed the rose out of her sight. He betrayed her! He didn't care about what they had, so why should she? Why couldn't she just let go? She admitted she loved him, but she wasn't so sure of that because he changed. The man she fell in love with was a fun person who lived life to the fullest. The one she just met was a drunken bastard who nearly killed her. How did her life turn out like this? What was the press going to think when they discover the affair? Never would anyone believe that The Olivia Pope is crying because she is pregnant by the President, who almost stabbed her.

"When did I become soo weak?" She stood up in front of her full length mirror.

"You have got to get this together" She paused to fix her hair.

"You are freaking Olivia Pope, head of the crisis firm, top problem solver, and one of the brightest women in DC. You are not some inferior whore who satisfied the president, and you are certainly not a widow. You are powerful and independent. Get it together liv!"

She was pacing by now. Her hands shook, so she turned on the faucet to freshen up.

At that moment, Liv would've killed to have a drink, but her baby deserved far more than she could even provide. Olivia curled up on the overnight couch and turned the radio on. "Shake it Out" by Florence screamed at her. She didn't shed one tear, but when it finished she wailed. She pulled out the plug. That made her depressed, but what made her feel worse was that she knew she had to let him go. She just wasn't going to tell the truth. Not now at least.

FLASHBACK:

_2 months ago_

"Hey! Liv? You awake?" Fitz wondered.

She stirred lightly. "Yeahhh…what's wrong?"

"I just want you to know that I love you. No matter what happens I've always loved you, and that I wish I married you. I'm tired of hiding who I am. Aren't you?"

She kissed him. Long and passionate, but it seemed to distract him.

"I love you too, but how will the country react if they found out that their leader is off sleeping with some mistress when everyone else is expecting him to make important decisions? You can't…ruin what we've built because of your feelings Fitz, and I won't let you."

He rubbed his eyes and she leaned over to kiss his cheek tenderly.

"Now..breakfast?" She wrapped a sheet around her as she got out the bed anxiously staring her day.

"Breakfast.." He watched her as she left. He was so grateful Mellie was gone for a week. He couldn't go another week without being with Liv. He loved her, and that's why he made up him mind. He knew what he had to do and no one could stop him. He rushed out of bed hungry for more than food.

END FLASHBACK:


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh No!" Huck stops suddenly. He sighs like he knows it will be a long day.

"What...What's going on? Did some…ddid someone break into Olivia's office? Huck! Huck you're starting to scare me! Tell me is there something wrong?" Quinn started to turn red. Huck swore he saw her face go green. He shrugged.

"It's Olivia. She is upset about something." He rubbed his neck. He didn't like to get his hands wet and he thought that since he knew so much about Liv that he just might.

"Well, maybe we should go help her. I'm sure she could use some company." Quinn's face turned to her normal color again. Her hands shook lightly but at least she wasn't drinking coffee.

"You shouldn't drink caffeinated beverages…" He left her standing there blushing down at her thermal.

When he opened the door, he could tell right away that she was mad. The usually neat freak had pens, paperclips, staples, papers, and a promise ring on the ground. _Promise ring_? He thought. Liv never had a lover…well…not according to him.

"Liv. Liv! Wake up. Today we have to bring in Mark. He's the only guy for our next job."

She sat up and stretched. She had a horrible ache in her side, and then all of a sudden she was in her connected bathroom throwing up. Huck waited by her door.

"Sooo…is there anything you want to talk about? Could I get you anything?" Huck mumbled. He didn't like seeing her weak. She was the one who towered over him, to save him and give him a better life. He would protect her at any cost.

"Take my calls today. Don't reveal where I am I just need some time. I will be fine and I don't want you to worry about me Huck. Have Harrison take care of our guy…Ohh and don't let Quinn know anything. Send her to get more coffee, or…or forward important e-mails. I don't know just keep her away. You need me you know to call me. I don't care how small the problem, we will win." Her eyes seemed sharp. Huck knew something wasn't right, but he owed it to her to follow her instructions. He left without another glance and walked straight past Quinn knocking down files. She piled them clumsily in her arms trying to keep up with Huck.

Olivia locked her office and crept away when no one was looking. She took the stairs and popped in headphones. The tears were spilling over, but at least her car had tinted windows.

She rushed to her car and the one person she never wanted to see sat in her backseat. His eyes were black. _He didn't sleep well..hhhmm,_ She thought. His tie was undone and his hands clenched together anxiously. He frowned and her heart could've dropped because she knew she needed to keep her hands to herself.

"Hi Liv." He cleared his throat. The President was actually too nervous to talk?

"I..I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I know you probably hate me, but I didn't mean that. I was angry and drunk, and a complete mess. Can we talk?"

"Well…you already invited yourself in my car so you might as well." She gulped. She knew he could say or do anything to make her come crawling back to him.

"Mellie wanted you to stop by to uuuhhh…catch up. Dinner, me, you, her, cyrus and ummm uuhhh I'd love for you to come." He looked down as he whispered the last part.

"I miss you Liv. It's been a whole two days and I'm lost. I don't…its just…I…uuuhhh…"

"Fitz…I love you but I can't change who you are. I can't take a father away from his kids, a husband from his wife or a leader from his people. I can't redo what has been done. I just wish you could see that. I am Olivia Pope. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't take Mellie's place."

She stared out the windshield. The silence that hung between them was uncomfortably suffocating because there was too much emotion, too much chemistry.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her neck, lingered then gave her shoulder a light squeeze. He pulled his hat and shades on then got out the car and disappeared.

Her head hit the staring wheel and for the second time in ten minutes, she cried. She was grateful no one could see her or feel her pain because it was absolute torture. After a quick pep talk, she pulled around the corner. She headed home to eat ice cream and cry some more. She needed to think. That's probably why she never realized the 2007 Camero was following her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 Crashing**

"…and so they tried to ship me out of the Country to…to hold these foreign creatures because I am the First Lady, and I said, absolutely not! " Mellie complained. It seemed like every time there was an awkward pause, she'd ramble about something no one paid any attention to. Cyrus texted from his blackberry while Fitz attacked his champagne, and Liv sat very still, only adding to the conversation when needed. She was very numb lately so she planned on keeping her distance. She couldn't let it show that she was affected by him, so she went home, dressed and came to the white house on time. It slapped her in the face because he greeted her. Her knees trembled because he gazed at her, complimented her, then gushed on about how her black bubble dress really hugged her body in the right places. She wasn't falling for that this time. _He probably did sleep with Amanda Tanner,_ she thought.

Beep ,Beep! Cyrus's phone went off.

"'Excuse me. I have to take this." He shuffled away but, Olivia couldn't shake the feeling that he seemed nervous.

"Fitz I'll be retiring to bed. Please escort Olivia out though. Goodnight everyone!" Mellie embraces Liv then pasts her husband without even acknowledging him. They sit for a moment. He's playing with his ring and Liv is silently praying she won't have another melt down.

"Champagne?" She shook her head no.

"Liv-"

"I think I should go. Cyrus can walk me out. I had a lovely time. Goodnight Mr. President." Liv ran out there before she got upset_. That jerk! How could he_? Olivia thought.

"I deserve that." She must've said it out loud because Fitz shrugged and pushed his hands in his pockets. He drew a deep breath and continued.

"You haven't spoken to me for forever Liv. " He touched her shoulder.

She walked faster. Her heart was racing and her gut was telling her to get out of there. He grabbed her hand.

"Liv….hey! Hey! Slow down I was hoping we could talk." She turned slowly, and with all her might she slapped him. Hard. She let him see the tears. She gave him time to process her anger. She hated how he acted and it literally could've killed her had she not of got out of the way. He caressed his face and starred at her shocked.

"You did this to me! You made me like this!I fell in love with you because of who you are. I was there for you when you couldn't do it!I helped you and you hurt me. You lead me on. You crushed my heart my hopes and my trust in you. You are just like all men." Her voice went deadly quiet.

He laughed. He smiled a teary smile.

"You think I used you? Liv, I am in love with you. I know that me threatening you with a knife doesn't seem so, but I had to pretend that I wanted to hurt you so that you'd feel you needed to stay. I wouldn't have done it, but you didn't want what we had. I wanted you. I still want you. I will give up everything for you…. Everything." He whispered that last part. By that time, their foreheads were touching.

She grabbed his neck. Their bodies pressed against one another. She was torn between anger love and bitterness.

"Did you sleep with Amanda Tanner?" She asked. She had no strength to yell anymore.

"No. I never once doubted what we have and I certainly won't give it up either" She leaned back. She was feeling nauseous again.

"Liv…Liv hey what's wrong?" He hugged her. They looked too cozy, especially since they were in the middle of the hallway, but neither one cared.

She held him in her arms like he would disappear. She wanted to stay like that forever. She wanted him to kiss away her fears, but he was taken. She couldn't sleep with him anymore and it killed her inside. Liv cried silent tears and so did he. They stayed like that long enough for Billy Chambers to catch them. He stood at the end of the hallway where they couldn't see him.

BILLY's perspective (third person…LOL)

5 Minutes before

He pulled another late night shift at the White House. He needed all the dirt he could get. He wanted Sally to crush President Grant. She worked so hard. They worked so hard. That's why he had "the man" become a client for Olivia, so he could get what he can. He even went the extra mile by hiring a few drivers to follow the president, Olivia, and Cyrus. It was one twisted plan, but he vowed to make it his goal to humiliate the President and have him impeached. Maybe all those missed birthday parties and corny dates would pay off. He walked down the hall with fresh pictures and recordings from the week. It was Friday evening and so he thought he could slip out quietly. He walked through the maze with a lite whistling tune. He was back in business.

Sniff. He paused. Was someone here? It sounded like they were crying. He made his way closer. _Why_ _were __**they**__hugging like that? _He was confused so he decided to stay and be nosy.

"I…I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Liv pushed away from him and cast her eyes down.

He kissed her. _Wait, he really just kissed her? _He thought. Billy was shocked.

Neither one of the men were surprised that she kissed Fitz back. Before they finished, she whispered against his lips, "I will always care about you, but we can't do this anymore. It's not fair to anyone." She struggled to continue.

"Fitz I'm…I just-"

"Say it please Olivia." Fitz begged. Just then, Billy's phone went off. They suddenly faced him.

Olivia ran as fast as she could while Fitz shuffled after her.

_Bad move Mr. President. I just found your weak spot. _He chuckled. He answered his phone then.

"They're involved." He skipped the greeting, it wasn't his style.

"I figured. That's something for your team to handle." The voice on the other end replied.

The call ended with the next move confirmed. _Time to take out the trash! _He walked out the building just in time to see the Black Honda drive out behind Olivia. They exchanged nods and he hurried to his car. The radio blares to life and "bites the Dust" plays. He smirks_. Things just couldn't be better_.

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! I love the reviews. Thanks for your support and I hope you stick around a little longer. Ch.4 will be coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Liv gets home and the first thing she does is puke. She feels so sick and she can't completely say it's the hormones because it's not. She flushes the toilet and stairs at her reflection. The woman starring back looks tired, old, and so out of it. The last time she saw her reflection this bad was when her dad left her with her and her mom for another woman. They never spoke again, but she got over it, right?

Ring…Ring!

She glanced at her blackberry. She smiled very slightly because her favorite mentee was calling.

"I'm coming in. I'll be there in 10." She rushed.

"Liv…" She hung up on Huck before he could protest. She needed a distraction, and the best one was the work she did with the team. It'll give her time to come back and fight her demons later.

AT POPE ASSOCIATIONS

"Liv's here." Finch said as ran a hand through his messy array of hair.

"Showtime." Harrison loosened his tie. He along with everyone else knew what this meant. Quinn blushed. She was so lost without Olivia here so she met up with Gideon for lunch. Poor Quinn was so flustered, he ordered shots.

"What happened?" Olivia dropped her bag. She walked to her office to set up her laptop.

"He's our guy. His DNA is all over her." Harrison stated.

"Yea…it's like he wants us to know he killed her." Abby voiced.

"Or maybe…he's an outsider who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Finch grabbed his chin thinking about his twist of his story.

"We interviewed him, grilled him even, but something is missing…" Harrison handed her the file. She set it down on her Mahogany desk.

"Pause. Who is trying to frame him? Why Mark, I mean do they have motive? What is the game plan?" Liv asked. She never met Mark, but her group seemed confused and she couldn't figure out anything for herself.

"Liv this is big, and so before we go on I just want to warn you about the case." She looked up because that was the first time Huck spoke up. _He seemed tired, they all do_, she thought. She felt horrible.

"Everyone just needs a clear mind on this. Go home and catch up on some rest. Take the day off tomorrow. I'll interview him and cut some knots. Then, the day after, we regroup and send out the big guns. Clear?" Liv waited for their responses. She knew they'd work tirelessly because that's how they are.

"I'll sleep in, but I'm definitely coming in tomorrow Liv. We are a team and we do things together." Finch proclaimed.

"I can use the spare couch if you aren't." Harrison said. He wasn't leaving either. Quinn stood there awkwardly. She went to speak up when Abby decided she wanted to.

"So…the floor isn't that bad.."

"No Abby. Go to my house and use my queen size bed. You too Harrison. I love all of the dedication, but we must not forget we are people." Liv stressed.

"I never heard the phrase 'take a break' with you liv. You feelin alright?" Finch asked. He looked worried. She smiled. They began leaving one by one promising to be there tomorrow. She heard Huck walk in.

"I'm guessing you never looked at the file." He sat on her couch.

"No, I'm checking e-mails and missed calls and such. I have to look over my schedule too. Where's my calendar?" She shoved things around searching high and low until she realized that it was on the floor from two days ago. The promise ring was gone. _HHMMM. Maybe I threw it out_, she mentally shrugged.

"Liv this one is big." He paused so long she swore he was on the edge of sleep until he muttered.

"Liv the Case involves Mark being framed by the President, for killing Amanda Tanner." She froze. It was like running in slow motion, only she was falling in slow motion. She fainted, but luckily Huck caught her. Huck sighed. He put her on the couch and put his head in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

(Olivia's Point of view)

I woke up in my office the next day, but all of a sudden the nausea came and I threw up in my connected bathroom. Huck must've heard me struggling because he came in with a bowl of cookies and cream ice cream and water. He knew me so well.

I don't know how to cook so I brought your favorite." He smiled, well grimaced I guess.

"Thanks Huck." I hugged him because I realized that he was a little brother I never had. He trusted my judgment and more importantly, he cared about me. The love was overwhelming and with these damn hormones, I shed a few happy tears on his shoulder. He pulled back.

"Liv? What's wrong?" His eyebrow furrowed. I felt bad for worrying him so I explained my hormonal situation, kissed his cheek, and walked out the bathroom to enjoy my desert for breakfast.

10 minutes and 2 ice cream platters later

"What is it Huck?" He was making me nervous. It was a little after 9:40 and he has been in the same position for a while. He turned away from the curtains.

"You love him don't you?" Huck came closer.

"I found the promise ring on the ground when I came to check on you." He kneeled in front of me and grabbed my hands gently in his.

"I promise you can trust me Liv." I cried. Harder than ever. Huck sat down on the couch next to me and patted my shoulder. He rocked me in his arms until I calmed down.

"I…I love him. So much that it hurts, but he's not mine to take. He is so selfless, willing to throw it all away for us, but I can't let him do that." I paused.

"Listen Huck…I..he said he loved me and that he didn't sleep with Amanda Tanner so I believed him. I also believe that I am pregnant and that President grant is the father." He never flinched once. Like he expected the worst. That is why I just snuggled into his shoulder blade. I never felt so vulnerable before.

"Well…you did the right thing Liv. No matter what happens, I will be there for you." He looked me in the eyes when he spoke. I felt patched up, like I could get over Fitz after all.

"Does he know about it?" He asked me.

"Well…no. I'm not ready yet. I need more time."I sighed, then I blew my nose and whipped my tears because I heard footsteps.

Knock! Knock! " in today?" This must be Mark. He is handsome. Medium build around 5"10. His hair was spiked and his rich hazel eyes said so much. _He is hiding something, but he wants us to know that._

"I'm Olivia Pope. It's a pleasure to meet you. How did you get in?" I was stalling. I wanted him to know that I am observant. I wanted to intimidate him or catch him in a corner because part of me didn't want to go against Fitz, but also this guy was mysterious.

He smiled_. Easy on the eyes, brownie points lover boy._

"It was unlocked." _Liar._

I smile and as Huck gets up to leave, we exchange a look. _Check the door and record our conversation. Be alert._

"So tell me what happened." _I am not going down without a fight._


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. President, you have a press conference in a week and you never prepared your speech yet. We should get to it." Cyrus pushed.

Fitz sighed. It has only been a day or two, he couldn't remember, since the dinner, and even though it ended horribly, he missed her. He admits he has anger issues sometimes, but deep down he feels that he's losing her. He doesn't know what to do, and he feels that nothing he does will make her trust him again.

"In a minute…I need some time." He poured himself a drink.

Cyrus chucked, but then he turned serious because someone knocked on the door. He answered, and a news article was handed to him.

"Well Mr. President, you've managed to entertain the media again." He smiled. His smile faded as he read further down. Fitz could've swore he turned a few shades paler. He got out of his chair and took the article from him. He read it out loud.

**Dead Men Tell No Tales **

**It appears that police have found the body of a young former white house aide. She was allegedly killed soon after people found out that she and the President had an affair. The Investigation is still open, so police have possible suspects, including our President. It will be hard to recover any evidence, but the possibilities of President Grant's impeachment could be high if he is found guilty of anything relating to her death.**

He dropped the newspaper. He also stumbled back into his desk. He grabbed his chin and thought hard, until it hit him.

"Liv.." Cyrus looked at him hopelessly. Fitz picked up the phone and dialed her number by heart.

AT POPE ASSOCIATIONS

"He is definitely hiding something I just can't put my finger on it yet." Liv paced around the table. She didn't think they would take the client unless they knew more.

"I'll see how far I can get with these brownies." Abby smirked. Her food was too good to resist.

"I'll also go pull some strings. I don't think I like him too well." With that, Finch took off.

Huck was already hacking into the Motor vehicle database to see if they had any general info on him.

Quinn was profiling him, and that left Harrison to interrogate him.

"So what's your mom's name?" Harrison probed.

"What does that have to do with this?" He seemed annoyed.

"I don't know you tell me. What's your real name? What's your angle?"

"Mark Couffer. My mom's name is Kristina Thaxton. She passed and I don't like bringing her up." Mark looked away.

"What do you want…" Harrison's conversation faded as Olivia headed towards her office. She knew what her gut said, but lately, she never found the cutoff point between her gut and hear heart. Just then, she turns to the Fox 5 News just in time to hear more about Amanda Tanner's case.

"…it seems they found her in the ocean not too far out from Washington DC. Cops are suspicious because it went viral that the President was sexually involved with her. They plan on interviewing him as a main suspect. Later on, stick with us to find out about the 7 year old boy who drove home. What a risky little boy. I'm Tina…and I'm Mike broadcasting the local news here on channel 5…"

She dropped the remote. Her phoned buzzed a half an hour later and it was from him. He texted her.

"Meet at our place…"

She was stunned. She texted back, "kk."

She was taking the case. Who Killed Amanda Tanner?

LATER AT _**THEIR**_ PLACE

Liv waited for five minutes before he showed. They didn't hug or kiss and make up. She nodded and he stuck his hands in his pockets. It was awkward, but they needed to talk.

"Ok so start from the beginning. What really happened between you two?" She hit 'record' on her phone.

He sighed. He seemed stressed.

"This is all a big mistake! We never had anything together! I met her shortly after you left and I was always upset." He blew out a breath and then continued.

"She noticed that I wasn't happy. We spoke more and I did an interview with her. She was young and…and she reminded me a little of you." He cried silently.

"A few nights out of the month, I'd come to our spot and cry. She would hold me and wouldn't question anything. I never told her anything about you or us…I…I just needed her you know." His tears died and surprisingly, Liv didn't feel a thing.

"That's all that ever happened. We spoke about light topics and art and things we want on our bucket list. She was my friend and I would never want to harm her." He looked sincere. Liv stared into his eyes and she believed him.

"So if you were framed, then who is the person framing you?"

She gasped. The only two she would think were Cyrus and Mark.


	7. Chapter 7

"So if the president isn't behind this…then who is?" Liv bit her lip. She planted herself in her office chair as her team stumbled upon tasks of their own.

"Liv it's urgent!" Finch seemed nervous. She walked normal but her blood was pumping now. She tried not to show it, but when she saw Cyrus of all people at her law firm, her knees nearly buckled.

"Liv he's gone.." He had tears in his eyes.

"Who's gone, you are not making any sense." She was truly scared now.

"J-James. They to-took him Liv. We have to find him he's innocent." She never heard Cyrus stutter before and she never thought she'd see him cry.

"Ok ok we'll find him. Did you try his cell?" She grabbed her laptop. Cyrus paced but answered that he tried all that. Then he stopped short and got Liv's full attention.

"The night we had dinner at the white house, I kept getting strange messages and calls. Someone is trying to pin Amanda's death on the president and I was trying to prevent it." A single tear escaped.

"Cyrus what exactly happened?" Liv's stair made him nervous. Everyone stopped and listened to what he had to say. He sighed.

"I messed up Liv…" Cyrus trailed off. He shook like a leaf, but spoke anyway.

FLASHBACK (Cyrus point of view)

Dinner was weird. You could almost see the tension hanging in the air. I've been texting James the whole time, apologizing for not spending tonight with him instead. I planned to make it up to him, but then he suggested that we adopt a child. Before I could text him back, my phone rings. _Saved by the bell_.

"Excuse me. I have to take this." The unknown number that came up made me concerned_. Maybe it's a prank call. _

I answered without identifying myself. It's safer that way.

"Do you know what happens to liars Cyrus? They pay!" The voice sounded angry. I didn't understand what they were talking about. I traced the call but it led to a bar mainline. Many people come and go.

"Goodnight Cyrus." The first lady seemed content.

"Goodnight First Lady." I hid my concern as best I could.

I followed the main hallway out of the White house and head towards my car. I felt so paranoid, but I shook I off.

I went home that night and everything seemed normal. No one was following me, James took the trash out, and the neighborhood was peaceful. Days passed and I barely even remembered the threat. We had a press conference coming so we needed a clear mind.

"Mr. President, you have a press conference in a week and you never prepared your speech yet. We should get to it."

I was in with the president, when someone delivered the newspaper to me.

It read 'Dead Men Tell No Tales'. I looked up and directly through the window, a tall man winked at me. He showed me a picture with red slashes through the faces. I couldn't make out the faces but he was gone before I could do something.

"Liv.."I whispered. I left the president and had secret service follow me. We had a quick meeting about the president's safety. I told them to tighten up on who gets in and out and to be the ears and eyes of the place. Then my phone buzzed.

_The game has just begun_. It was a creepy message to stare at. I typed back.

_Listen you jerk. I don't know what game you're trying to play, but you are done. You are not a threat because we are the threat to you. Leave town and never come back because when we find you, you will stand down._

_Touchy I see. Listen, I just wanted to let you know that I was in the neighborhood and so I stopped by to visit an old friend. James will love our new home. I'll let him know you said hi._

I froze. He must've seen because he called me and laughed in my ear.

"_Hahaha..you should've seen your face." The voice sounded male maybe the same white guy earlier._

"Where is he?" I was angry.

"_Uhoh I think someone is upset. Tell you what, no police no public and no back up. Just me, you, and James."_

"Not going to happen. Bring him to me and we can talk." I prayed it worked.

"_Last time I checked, I'm the one calling shots. Now I'm not in the mood to talk so…I'll ring you."_ He yawned. Probably wasn't the driver. He hung up and I jumped in my car and went straight home. He was gone! No sign of struggle, but he was not there.

END FLASHBACK


	8. Chapter 8

**Liv's point of view**

Cy slept over my place that night. After regrouping at the office, we both decided to stick together and find out who the killer is. _Why are they framing the president?_

I got up from my bed to go check on Cyrus. He was a mess. His calm demeanor was shattered like a fallen mirror. We have to break this case otherwise it will hurt to many innocent people.

**Anonymous point of view**

"So everything is falling in line. The president is blasphemed, Cyrus is crushed, and Olivia is torn between her heart and her mind. This is a great setup. Soon Sally will be president and Grant will be impeached." The boss was impressed.

"I wanted to capture Olivia and torture her. It would be the bait that we need. We will prove he is a sleeping around pig." Billy announced.

"Very well then. I'll cash the check for you and your team once this is done, but for now, return James at the bar you called from and that will draw Cyrus to leave town for a while. Then find Olivia." His eyes glistened with hope. Sally was on her way to being president.

"For Sally!" He toasted his bear. He chugged it then headed out the conference room to his office. He made some calls and the plan was underway.

TWO days later

"Hey Cyrus please be careful. I don't like the idea of you two running. The president needs all the help he can get so hurry back." I pulled on my hair. Mark walked in just when I hung up with Cyrus.

"What do you say we go get a drink?" _Flattering._

"No thanks I'm working." His eyes shined for some reason.

"Liv?" Fitz walked in. All of a sudden, Mark shot him. I got up but he used a Taser on me. Everything went black.

**Mark's Point of view**

That bum. He had to walk in. I was supposed to lure her outside and we take it from there. Now I have to carry her out and the President looks like the victim. He saw my face too. I'm screwed. Ever since I had to work with this woman, I wanted to slap her. She's so smart; I mean, why can't she not notice my mistakes? Why can't she be oblivious to trouble? Well, I'll make her wish she never got involved. I mean, that's what's on my contract right? I snicker because the Boss is a genius. I get to the car with her but of course I get yelled at for the situation.

"Is he dead?" Paul yelled. I gulped. I didn't think he was.

"No…" He pulled off with us in the back. This was going to be messy.

**Fitz point of view**

I saw stars. I thought I was dreaming, but when I heard yelling and I saw the blood, I panicked.

"Mr. President can you hear me?" I tightened my fists.

"He's losing a lot of blood. We need the doctor. Finch!" The black man seemed intelligent.

"Everything's going to be ok" The ginger rubbed soothing circles on my back. The recovered a mask for me. They told me to breath. I see why Liv chose to work with them.

30 minutes later

They got the ambulance there. Of course they called anonymously, but I'll forever be grateful. Everyone asked questions but I was silent. The black guy, whose name I guess was Harrison, was my lawyer. He shut everyone out, saying that I was in shock. Liv is going to have to give him a raise. _Liv!_

"Harrison! What about Liv?" I whispered. He froze.

"Listen. We are on that now, but we need to know what happened before Huck got here." He was as serious as I was about getting her back.

"She was talking to a man. Uuumm white guy, medium build. He seemed mischievous." Harrison thought about it. He froze. He got a picture and showed it to me.

"Is this him?'' I was looking at my shooter.

"That's him." What will they do to her?


	9. Chapter 9

**Liv's point of view**

Everything was dark. My head was spinning and I ached badly. I wanted to go home.

"What do you want from me?" My voice was hoarse. I woke up to them dumping my only water supply on me. I don't even think that was water.

"AAHH the great Olivia Pope. What a surprise." Billy Smirked. Mark was lying faced down behind him. Blood was gushing from his head. _What a horrible way to go. _

"So I see you got pretty comfortable with Mark? Charming fellow wasn't he?" Billy kneeled in front of me. I spit in his face. He was not about to intimidate me. He slapped me so hard I probably turned red.

"Hahaha…pathetic. No wonder you are in this situation. Look at you. You couldn't take care of the president and now you can't take care of yourself. What about your baby huh?" He smiled.

"Does he know?" I had a straight face.

"I'm guessing that's a no." He paced.

"So just to clear your mind of all the questions, yes. It was me who killed Amanda. She was boring, didn't want to be in the plan to ruin the president so I had to do what I had to do. Cyrus. Yes that was fun, and I even made his husband bait to separate everyone." He pondered on something.

"Don't you see Liv, he's not fit to be president. Sally will do a wonderful job." He smiled his famous smile.

"You can't win Liv." He turned around then slapped me again. My chair flew and my head was gushing with blood.

"Perfect timing." He went to talk to someone. A woman who almost reminded me of Mellie. I passed out before she looked at me.

**Billy's point of view**

"How long has she been here?" The boss seemed worried.

"About 2 hours why?" The boss informed me about the president making the news.

"He was shot in his arm. Now people will have sympathy for him." The boss seemed aggravated.

We stepped over Mark's dead body and assessed the damage done to liv. I thought I heard something.

"I think we gotta go boss." Just then, the FBI came in.

"freeze. You are under arrest for the murder of Amanda Tanner, this man, and the blasphemy of the President." They moved closer.

"I didn't do it. You have no proof." I panicked.

"I think this is enough proof. Gentlemen!" Cyrus handed them a recording system. What the hell was he doing here?

"I did my digging and I realized the voice was Mark. The man was dumb because he led me on, but my husband drew clues. He eavesdropped and your name came up. That's probably why you killed him." They seemed satisfied.

"Don't worry, the first lady will be in the same holding cell." The men cleared us out. This wasn't over.

"Let me go or I will have you men arrested." She voiced. It was too late. President grant ran in with a sling on his arm, but he managed to help Liv. _They will pay._

**Huck's point of view**

The past 6 months after the incident were hell. Liv told the president the truth. They had a makeup sex, but after that they became distant acquaintances. He pays us to work on his team, but we still work at Pope Association. Liv is about to burst. Her belly is so big. I still walk in on her crying, but she blames the hormones. I must admit I am proud of her. She let him go completely. He promised to send money and to care for her and his child, but never in person. She writes now. Poetry, mostly about her emotions. I have a newfound respect for her. She is a lot stronger than most I know. She doesn't date but, she's not ready yet. For now I sleep better knowing that she is in the next room. Yea, that's right. I live with Liv temporarily just until she gets back on her feet. Literally. Her feet are so swollen, she needs insoles or something. I don't know. I still cuddle with her like a brother would, but soon she won't need my help. I'm sad because she spoke along the lines of a new life. She was on the phone with her mom talking about moving to Jersey or Something. She denies is, but I can understand that she doesn't want her child to be mixed up in the drama of her life. I'm going to miss her. We are all going to miss her.


	10. Chapter 10

**5 years later**

It's been years since the disaster in DC. Life is promising to her and her daughter.

"Mommy look at the statue. It's so pretty. Come on mommy." Laela screamed. She cracked a smile. Her daughter was more like her. She had Fitz's brown hair and his nose, but everything else was from her mom. After she gave birth to her, her mom and her lover helped her move to New Jersey near Staten Island. They settled in and things were great. Her mom moved in for 2 years to help her to adjust, but Fitz kept it casual just the way she liked it. The team Skyped her. They even surprised her by making the 3hour journey. She had hope and that's one thing no one can take. The President won another term, so he wasn't expected to leave office until the next 2 years. Cyrus was still there, but even him and Olivia patched up their relationship. Things were great.

"Hello beautiful.."He smiled.

"Daddy." She whisper screamed. They explained why she couldn't tell people she was the president's daughter.

"Hello Olivia." He hugged her and she hugged him back. After the divorce, he promised her he'd focus on the dream they had for him.

"How are you?" Casual and light.

"Fine and you?" She was glowing.

"Great couldn't be better." He hugged his daughter. They headed back to their home with occasional chatter.

"Let's made a pizza sweetheart." He was eager.

"YaY!" Laela had all the energy in the world.

So at 7:37 that night Liv, Fitz, and their daughter had a massive food fight with the pizza ingredients they laid out. They settled for take out, not aware that the delivery man drove in the same Camero that followed them around 5 years earlier.

**Author's notes:**

**That's th-thtt-that's all folks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! It's Supernerd3595. I was told that I should do a sequel to this fanfict. I want to write to impress so let me know. You can vote if you want me to continue or maybe I'll be inspired to write. Thank you so much for your support. It's always the fans that help build the intensity of the story.**


End file.
